Photograph
by Justsoficc
Summary: "Wait for me to come home" Emma y Killian saben que deben mantener este romance en una fotografía. SONG-SHOT.


_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

No importaba cuantos años pasaron desde que Neal la dejó en la calle o mejor dicho en la cárcel, ese simple acto de cobardía de su parte –haya sido por el bien de ella o no- hizo que Emma aprendiera la lección más grande de la vida: Amar _siempre_ trae dolor o en su defecto problemas. En su caso, trajo ambas obligándola a subir sus muros evitando entrar cualquier tipo de afecto o sentimiento.

Aunque claro esos muros ya estaban arriba mucho antes de lo pensado, pero no lo estaban en el plano sentimental, había aprendido a no tener esperanza desde los tres años cuando los Swan decidieron que no podían seguir teniéndola bajo su cuidado luego de tener a su propio bebe así que no encontraron nada mejor que devolverla al sistema aun cuando ella les llamaba mamá y papá.

Desde ese momento supo que siempre estaría sola ¿Para qué esperar por sus padres si ellos nunca vendrían?

Cuando salió de los 11 meses de retención tenía la sensación de que nada tenía sentido, nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida, en ese momento necesitaba que alguien la contuviera, que le dijera que lo que hizo unos meses atrás con el pequeño bebe había sido lo correcto, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, necesitaba que _él_ la escuchara y contuviera, porque había sido _su_ hijo al que había abandonado.

Sentía que el pecho le dolía demasiado, a veces le era hasta difícil respirar por la presión que sentía, las noches se le hacían interminables y los días agotadores pero estaba bien ¿No? Significaba que seguía viva ¿Cierto? Significa que seguía sola y que siempre lo estaría.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

Cuando Milah murió Killian sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo, nuevamente. Había sido ella quien, con sus pequeñas aventuras e ideas vigorosas, le había ido curando las heridas que le quedaban de la partida de Liam tiempo atrás, con ella había hecho tantos recuerdos que si en su momento hubieran existido las máquinas de fotografía tendrían para llenar una pared entera con los innumerables viajes que habían hecho y las incontables batallas que habían peleado codo a codo.

Pero ella ya no estaba. Tampoco estaba su mano. El Oscuro se había encargado de no solo dejarle el dolor emocional de la partida del ser que amaba –que sin duda es uno de los más grandes que podría existir- sino que se encargó de dejarle también un dolor físico y el recuerdo de lo que le habían arrebatado de las manos.

A veces, cuando la tripulación estaba trabajando en el Jolly Roger y las aguas del mar estaban tranquilas se daba el lujo de entrar a su dormitorio solo para recostarse y cerrar los ojos, ya que al hacer el simple gesto podía ver su sonrisa, su alegría y algunas veces su picardía con la que lograba tener tragos gratis para la gente del barco.

Podía sentirla caminar cerca en la borda y gritar pequeñas ordenes al resto de los hombres, ordenes que él sabía que solo una mujer podría hacer y en verdad era la única persona que tenía esa pequeña autoridad, además de él, claro está.

Su corazón dolía y pedía venganza, no por él, sino por el recuerdo de su amada, porque sin ella estaba vacío, aunque tuviera la cabeza en los próximos movimientos que harían para entrar a saquear algún reino, simplemente actuaba por inercia. Algunas veces despertaba con el dolor en el pecho al saber que no la tenía en su camarote como tantas noches la había tenido, saber que no podría volver a tocarla o acariciar su cabello.

Porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo cuando Killian se enamoraba lo hacía de verdad, entregándose por completo pero cuando ya no había nada más que amar solo sentía dolor y opresión en el pecho.

Pero eso estaba bien ¿No? Significaba que su corazón seguía latiendo ¿Cierto? A veces aunque las cosas se puedan arreglar, pero un corazón roto siempre lo estará.

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Cuando Emma conoció a Killian odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano caería por él.

Siempre había sido buena leyendo expresiones y pareciera que él también era, porque por lo visto ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían historias parecidas y aunque les costara admitirlo ninguno curaba sus heridas aún.

Le gustase o no habían empezado una rutina en el bosque encantado, Killian tratando de encontrar la brújula para llevársela a Cora y por su lado Emma haciendo lo mismo para poder volver con Henry. Era un tira y afloja. Pero por muy raro que pareciera siempre terminaban encontrándose.

Como si uno no quisiera dejar ir al otro, incluso inconscientemente siempre terminaban haciendo cosas juntos, desde pelear con un gigante hasta atravesar distintos pasajes, aunque Hook lo hiciera a las espaldas de Cora. Esa pequeña rutina a Emma la aterraba.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Sus cartas estaban echadas, de alguna u otra manera tenía que confiar en uno de los villanos mas potentes que había conocido cuando niña y que ahora parecía un dios griego delante de ella, aunque estaba segura que aunque si tuviera la permanente y las panties que mostraban en la película, él seguiría viéndose como un dios.

Y aunque fuera raro que ambos se entendieran y acoplaran tan bien para llevar a cabo todos los planes que tenían, Emma no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, esperaba que pronto despertara y se diera cuenta que tenía que cerrar esas puertas. Pero no podía evitar el hecho que él la hacía sentir protegida. En casa. Aún cuando recién se conocían.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Hay heridas que nunca cierran, Emma lo tenía más que asumido en este momento de su vida, heridas como el ser abandonada a su suerte cuando nació y andar de casa en casa, heridas como la traición de tu amor que terminó llevándola a la cárcel, las heridas de haber entregado a su hijo al no saber cómo ser madre, las heridas de luego de perdonar a tu primer amor vuelves a perderlo, no una sino dos veces y la última hacerlo de verdad.

Ese tipo de dolor jamás cerraría, ella podría aprender a vivir con todos esos pesos, pero jamás estaría completamente recuperada, su corazón siempre tendría una grieta, _siempre estaría rota_.

Pero para su suerte, Killian, quién no estaba tan destrozado como ella, tenía suficiente amor para los dos. Haber vivido 300 años en Nunca Jamás le habían ayudado a que su herida por Milah ya no lo consumiera vivo y aprendiera que simplemente ella no era su verdadero amor.

Por lo que no le era nuevo o extraño, luego de haber establecido una relación con ella, tener que ir a ver a Emma al loft de sus padres y encontrarla con la mirada perdida en la muralla mientras ella estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Solía recostarse con ella, a veces la abrazaba, otras veces simplemente se ponía a su lado dándole el espacio que necesitaba pero haciéndole saber que no estaba para nada sola, al contrario, le hacía notar que estaba llena de amor, por parte de sus padres, de su hijo, de su hermano y de él.

- _Juro que cada día será más fácil que el anterior Swan_ \- Le dijo un día que ella se refugió en los brazos de él simplemente dejándose llevar por la tristeza que le apretaba el pecho.

Los principios de mes solían ser los días más difíciles para ella mientras que para él solían ser los últimos días, juntos se hacían compañía y les gustaba pensar que tanto a Neal como a Milah les hubiera gustado que ambos siguieran con sus vidas y que se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro.

Que hubieran encontrado a esa persona que podía ayudar a curar sus heridas. Como ellos lo hicieron en su momento tiempo atrás.

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still_

El siglo XXI tiene una particularidad que el bosque encantado no tiene y eso es la tecnología, la cual tenía las ventajas como poder ver Netflix a la hora que ellos quisieran, poder calentar la comida si esta se enfriaba o simplemente tomar una buena fotografía con el teléfono o con alguna cámara.

Las fotografías ayudan a guardar momentos y por eso Emma, cada principio de mes, cuando comenzaba a sentirse mejor iba a revelar un par de imágenes, algunas con sus padres, otras con Henry, pero las que más le gustaban eran las fotos que tenía con Killian.

Él todavía encontraba fascinante que una maquina sacara una imagen y después podía tenerla en papel. Por lo que lo primero que hizo cuando Emma le regalo la primera imagen de ambos sonriéndose mutuamente y ella tenía el brazo extendido tratando de encontrar la buena posición de la cámara fue hasta su barco para dejarla guardada en la caja fuerte, junto con unos dibujos de Milah que tenía, luego de eso comenzó a guardar las distintas escenas que compartían ellos dos como con Henry.

En el caso de ella nunca pensó o se vio haciendo un acto tan adolescente como hacer cruzar una cuerda desde un lado de su habitación hasta el otro extremo por sobre su respaldo de cama para poder colgar fotos, pero desde que comenzó a hacer esta práctica simplemente no pudo dejar de hacerlo, cada vez sentía como le faltaba espacio para colgar más fotos.

Le encantaba el poder revelarlas y poder revivir esos momentos, era como tele transportarse en el tiempo.

En sus manos se encontraba una fotografía que mostraba a Killian, Henry y ella en el Jolly Roger listos para salir a navegar un fin de semana luego de que Belle expulsara a Mr. Gold de la ciudad.

Aún podía sentir la brisa marina pegando en su cara mientras se sentía lo más inexperta en ese barco, mientras que su hijo y su novio se movían como todos unos expertos, cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer mientras ella simplemente los observaba con orgullo, como si fueran una familia. _Su familia._

Ese día era uno de los que más atesoraba, ese día no hubo problemas, no hubo dragones, reinas de nieves o algún chico raro que quería robar la magia de la ciudad, solo estaban ellos y el tiempo se detuvo ese día.

Ese día fue solo de ellos. Y la noche también.

 _And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
_

-¿Crees que porque te regalo parte de mi tiempo y mi vida significas más de lo que significó Neal?-Gritó cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente él la estaba acompañando en una misión con algún villano que atacaba ahora la ciudad.

Emma no se daba cuenta de los daños que solía hacerle no solo a sus padres sino que también a Killian cuando subía sus muros cuando trataban de entrometerse demasiado en la vida de ella y simplemente explotaba, aunque ellos solos quisieran lo mejor.

Luego de eso siempre solía sentirse culpable durante todo el día pero era demasiado orgullosa para disculparse y él era demasiado terco para poder tener una discusión como adultos, así que simplemente lo dejaba estar.

Ella solo podía darse cuenta de esto, luego de haberse calmado, cuando él dejaba de llamarla o simplemente se mantenía mucho más distante en su cena típica en Granny's. Generalmente él se dedicaba a mirar su comida y tragar, mientras Emma trataba, sin obtener muchos resultados, de tener una conversación normal y tranquila.

Para cuando llegaban al loft, ella solo trata de deslizarse rápidamente para irse a su cuarto buscando evitar la conversación que se venía, pero él termina siendo más rápido y la arrastra hasta el sillón de la pequeña sala que tenían ahí, asegurándose que estuvieran solos.

-¿Cuándo entenderás Swan? No importa cuántas veces trates de sacarme de tu vida, no lo lograrás- Dijo luego acomodarse frente a ella regalándole la típica sonrisa coqueta que siempre ponía cuando quería algo más.

-No entiendo cómo puedes pensar si quiera en estar conmigo, lo único que hago es herirte- Dijo evitando su mirada, por mucho que odiara decirlo se sentía tan culpable cuando tenía esos días explosivos que ni ella sabía de dónde venían.

-¿Qué serían de mis días si no me gritaras unas cuantas cosas a la cara Swan?- Le respondió relajándose y mientras se sentaba a su lado para pasar su mano derecho por los hombros haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro –Creo que llegados a este punto, deberías saber que primero, no estás sola, estás con un pirata que es jodidamente hermoso, lo sé porque lo he visto- Dijo haciendo que ella soltara unas risas relajándose en sus brazos- Y segundo, no importa cuántas obscenidades tires en mi contra amor, te conocí así, me sentiría decepcionado si no lo hicieras en verdad- Dijo luego de haber pensado unos minutos sus respuestas.

Esa noche de alguna forma y sin que David hiciera tantos problemas al respecto, Killian y Emma compartieron la cama. No, no hicieron nada sexual, al contrario ella no sacó su cabeza del pecho del pirata y el no soltó la cintura de la salvadora.

Quizás muchas veces uno de los dos terminaría hiriendo al otro, pero tenían claro que por mucho que quisieran alejarse siempre volvían a los brazos del otro.

Es lo que hace el amor verdadero ¿No?

 _You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

Emma tenía dos collares desde la adolescencia, cada uno importaba la misma cantidad que el otro, pero ambos marcaban un pasado, que si bien le había enseñado a como ser en el día a día, también le recordaban los dolores que había tenido que sufrir y las razones de tener que subir sus muros.

Amaba a Neal, él le había demostrado en un corto tiempo y de una manera un poco caótica lo que era ser amada o por lo menos sentirse amada, por lo que la verdad era que no se veía en un futuro no amándolo, pero ese amor era distinto al que sentía por Killian. Muy diferente.

El amor por Neal, era el amor que le tenía por haberle dejado uno de los mejores regalos de la vida y eso era Henry, le estaba agradecida porque entre los dos habían creado ese ser humano tan perfecto, inteligente y lleno de vida ¿Cómo no lo iba a amar si le entrego la mitad de los genes para su hijo?

Pero por Killian era un amor que le llenaba, le hinchaba el corazón de alegría y sentía _las mariposas,_ las famosas mariposas que todo el mundo suele hablar al conocer a su amor verdadero, era el tipo de amor que siente una adolescente en su primera relación y aunque le aterraba a montones, no podía sentirse cada día más afortunada de tenerlo en su vida.

Por lo que, nuevamente, no pudo evitar sentir como estas mariposas subían y bajaban por su cuerpo mientras su novio le acomodaba un pequeño dije de un barco, claramente ambos sabían que no era cualquier barco, si no el Jolly Roger.

El barco al que Emma le debía mucho, ya que con la venta de este Killian pudo ir a buscarla a New York y sacarla del mundo de mentiras que vivía- un buen mundo de mentiras- gracias a este barco pudieron ir a Nunca Jamás a rescatar a Henry y ahora este barco les daba las mañanas de domingo más maravillosas navegando en los días de clima bueno.

-Ella siempre nos ayudará a encontrarnos el uno al otro- Le susurró mientras terminaba de colgar el dije que quedó asegurado a un costado de su corazón.

Y aunque no fuera sentimental y que hacerla llorar significaba que tendría que haber una maldición que amenazara con la vida de su familia, no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera y se quedara estancada en su labio.

Porque esperaba que este collar no guardara malos recuerdos en un futuro, sino que solo fuera acumulando buenos momentos.

 _And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

Las famosas palabras "te amo" seguían en su cabeza, en sus oídos y especialmente en su corazón, pero no de una buena forma como uno esperaría, sino que sonaban en forma de dolor, nuevamente su amor había sido arrancado de su lado.

Nuevamente Rumplestilskin se las había arreglado, inconsciente o no, de romperle el corazón.

La diferencia era que la primera vez vio a Milah morir delante de él, ahora no tenía idea si Emma estaba viva o muerta, si estaba herida o no y eso le desgarraba el alma.

Prefería mil veces verla muerta a no saber si lo estaba o si estaba viva, le desesperaba no poder ayudarla de alguna forma.

Lo peor era que nuevamente no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Emma hiciera lo que hizo, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo terca que era, que si le pasa algo por la cabeza sobre la seguridad de sus seres queridos, nada ni nadie se lo quitaría hasta cumplirlo sin importar si en el camino pasa a llevar a alguien.

Y así fue como ella lo pasó a llevar nuevamente.

Pero eso no importaba. Eran amor verdadero ¿No? El amor verdadero puede solucionar y sobrellevar todos los problemas.

Además esperaba que la frase que Mary Margaret solía decir sobre que no hay mayor fuerza que el amor fuera cierta.

Así que el único gran trabajo que tenía ahora junto con el resto era encontrar a su amor y traerla de vuelta.

Porque él siempre la esperaría y sabrían como pelear contra la oscuridad que en este momento la aprisionaba.

Porque ellos si que eran un buen equipo.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."_

Emma no tenía idea donde estaba, parecía ser la celda de Rumplestilskin en el bosque encantado, pero no estaba del todo segura, sentía como la humedad del ambiente se colaba por su piel, su ropa había cambiado y sentía una especie de vacío en su pecho, pero no del vacío que solía tener cuando Neal se fue, sino que era la sensación de saber que había algo ahí dentro que latía, _que sentía_ , pero al mismo tiempo algo se iba apagando, tenía la sensación de que algo le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Cerró los ojos un minuto tratando de enfocarse en algo o alguien, en Killian, trataba de enfocarse en el amor profundo que sentía hacia él, pero cada vez que trataba con más fuerza de recordarlo, recordar las mariposas que sentía cada vez que estaban juntos iban desapareciendo.

Trataba de recordar las innumerables batallas que habían peleado codo a codo en el bosque encantado o en Nunca Jamás, todas las veces que Killian la había contenido mientras se perdía en el recuerdo de uno de sus grandes amores, las fotografías que tenían en sus habitaciones, los distintos viajes que hacían en el Jolly Roger junto con Henry, pero pareciera que todo se había esfumado, era como tener una visión borrosa de lo que podría haber sido un buen recuerdo.

Todo eso se iba cambiando por un frío en el pecho que no le dejaba tener claro sus sentimientos, mientras que en el interior solo sentía como las ganas de venganza y dolor se iban apoderando de ella.

Con un pequeño susurro mientras se acercaba a la reja de la celda dijo:

"Espera que llegue a casa" 


End file.
